Claws of the Berserker
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Long Awaited Final Story in the Berserker Saga! For decades the former Kung Fu Master turned Tiger King has made plans for China and his heir. Now, as the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five prepare to face their greatest enemy yet, skeletons from Grandmaster Shifu's closet threatens the destroy everything the Kung Fu Warriors have built without the Khan raising a single claw...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… This is also only takes into account Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda 2, and some Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness. Kung Fu Panda 3 may bring some inspiration but is AU of this plot line.**

 **The Berserker Saga reading order:**

 **Daddy-Daughter Issues** **– One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

 **A Completed Collection** **– One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

 **Father's Day** **– Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

 **Confidence and Courage** **– multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

 **Today is a Gift** **– multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

 **Mist of Pandaria** **\- multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (In Production)**

 **The Claws of the Berserker** **– multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight?**

 _Long, Long Ago in the Land of China, Five young ones, a Tortoise, a Tiger, a Goose, a Lion, and a Bull discovered Kung Fu._

 _The Five furiously battled to defend China from dangers both inside and out of the land._

 _As they perfected their arts, the Tortoise rose above the others as a master of inner peace, using it to manipulate not only his own chi but the chi around him._

 _While the others stood with the Tortoise, and studied under him, the Tiger grew jealous and angry._

 _He discovered that his inner rage gave him great strength and power, becoming a berserker. He left his former friends and returned to his Jungle homeland and conquered his fellow Tigers. Having conquered his fellow tigers, the powerful Tiger King, now styling himself Shere Khan, returned to take China for his own._

 _The remaining Four Masters could not overtake Shere Khan's mighty Rage; only the Tortoise was able to match Khan's rage with his own peace, though he could not overtake it._

 _Not until the Tortoise's student, Shere Khan's own son, confronted him were the Tigers routed from China, only to use his father's Berserker technique against him and take the bloodstained crown of Shere Khan for himself._

 _And so it was… the cycle of Parent and Child violence continued on within the Jungle Kingdoms until today. Now, the dark shadow of the Berserker once again falls upon the Land of China…_

 **Kung Fu Panda**

 **The Claws of the Berserker**

 _ **Jade Palace, Many years ago…**_

Grandmaster Oogway smiled as he watched his apprentice Shifu dueling with his young adopted son. The snow leopard had such potential in both the Kung Fu Warriors eyes, though it saddened the aged Grandmaster that the young one's destiny was far different and difficult than his adopted father foresaw.

Shifu laughed as he just barely missed Tai Lung's snap kick, then followed through with a round house of his own. "Almost got you, Master Shifu!" the young leopard laughed loudly, before moving in for another series of moves.

"MASTER OOGWAY! MASTER SHIFU!" a voice called from the door as Zeng the messenger goose flew into the training hall. "Urgent message from Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior!"

Tai Lung watched his father stiffen and turn the glare on the goose. "Lungri relinquished that title when he and Master Tigress left the Valley of Peace… What do they want?"

Oogway unrolled the scroll and read, slapping his lips absentmindedly. "It is almost time. She requests your presence, Shifu." He said with a smile.

The red panda's demeanor changed instantly. "T-Time? You mean… it's almost… she's about… WE HAVE TO MOVE!"

"What?" Tai Lung looked confused, before Shifu grabbed his arm and took off in a run.

"WE MUST PACK QUICKLY!" Shifu yelled as Oogway calmly walked behind them.

After a two week boat trip, one that Shifu spent most of it pacing the deck, they finally arrived at a dock at the boarder of the Jungles, a land occupied by several Kingdoms of Elephants, Wolves, Apes, and the one the Kung Fu Masters were traveling toward, the Tiger Empire. "Hurry! We haven't a moment to lose!" Shifu said, dashing off the ramp of their ship, Tai Lung dashing closely behind him. Many strides back Master Oogway slowly strolled behind them.

 _From the day we arrive on the planet_

 _And blinking, step into the sun_

The Door of the royal palace swung open and Shifu and Tai Lung looked around wildly. "Fu…" a blue eyed, white tigress with faded scars across her face moaned from the bed, glancing toward the master.

"I'm here Lynn," Shifu said moving quickly to the bed.

"Bout time," the tall and powerful looking Tiger in dark robes said from the other side of the bed, looking down at his old rival.

 _There's more to see than can ever be seen_

 _More to do than can ever be done_

"Father?" Lynn asked, before her face constricted in pain, as another contraction ripped through her.

"I am here, my dear," Oogway approached the bed, then glanced to the Wolf nursemaid. "What is your name?"

"Raksha," she replied.

Oogway smiled and nodded, "What can you tell me of my daughter's condition, Raksha," he asked, slowly licking his lips in thought as he held his adopted daughter's paw in his clawed hand.

"The baby is coming soon, Master," the wolf said, as Lynn roared in pain.

 _There's far too much to take in here_

 _More to find than can ever be found_

"Well then," Oogway glanced up at Lungri, "You are about to gain a title far greater than that of the Dragon Warrior, my old student," Oogway glanced down at his daughter's swollen belly, "Father."

"Lungri… Shifu… FATHER!" Lynn cried as Shifu patted her face with a wet towel, and her mate and father held her paws.

"You need to push, dearest," Oogway said, taking his free claw and placing it on her stomach, both Lungri and Shifu watched as it glowed slightly. "My strength shall be your strength," Oogway said, looking at his beloved daughter's face, "my strength shall be your daughter's strength."

 _But the sun rolling high_

 _Through the sapphire sky_

"Almost there, my queen, Almost …" The Wolf said, positioned to catch the cub.

"I… I can't… I'm so tired…" Lynn's eyes almost rolled back in her head as she rested in her best friend's lap.

"Almost, Lynn, come on, you can do this," Shifu said, running the cool towel across her forehead. "Fight, Master Tigress…"

She nodded to him, and then glanced to her mate. Lungri smiled back at her. She squeezed her father's and Lungri's hands tightly and growled as she gave it one last mighty push.

 _Keeps great and small on the endless round_

All in the room held their breath, till finally the room was filled by the sound of a cub's cries.

 _It's the Circle of Life_

 _And it moves us all_

"Master Shifu, would you help me?" Raksha asked, and the Kung Fu warrior timidly moved toward the wolf. "Take that towel, and help me wrap the princess."

Shifu nodded and took the clean white towel, and held it in his arms as the wolf turned to him with the hastily cleaned tiger cub.

 _Through despair and hope_

Shifu watched as the wolf placed the wiggling cub in his arms and wrapped her orange and white furred with stripe like rows of spots over her body, and particularly in a unique pattern upon her face.

Shifu's breath caught in his throat as the child's red eyes blinked open and looked up at him. The sight of the crimson orbs staring up at him curiously caused his heart to warm with emotion.

 _Through faith and love_

Oogway and Shifu smiled at one another as the old Tortoise took the child from his apprentice. "She is flawless and beautiful, my friends," Oogway glanced to the father and exhausted mother. "What shall be her name?"

"Mei Ren…" Lynn breathed, "Her name is Mei Ren…"

"Mystical Gem," Shifu smiled, and ran his hand over the princess' head. "Perfect." And he and Lungri, at least for a moment put aside their differences for the joyful event.

 _Till we find our place_

"Grandmaster," Lungri spoke up as Oogway approached them with the child. "Will she be the next Dragon Warrior? Will she be the next to learn from the Dragon Scroll?"

Oogway smacked his lips a few moments, before kissing the cub's forehead. He glanced from Shifu, to Tai Lung, who was watching silently from the corner of the room, to the Tiger King and his queen, "No," the Grandmaster shook his head, "She will be far more important. She will be his purpose."

"His purpose?" Shifu asked as he and Lungri looked confused. "What does that mean?"

 _On the path unwinding_

Oogway placed the child in her mother's arms, studying her closely. "Master?" Shifu asked.

"I dunno," Oogway shrugged with a broad smile, "We will learn that together."

 _In the Circle_

"Hello, Mei Ren," Lynn spoke softly to the cub cuddling in her arms, "I am so happy to finally meet you… and I promise to do everything to be sure you will always be happy… to be sure you'll always be safe."

"We all make that promise," Shifu spoke up as they all gathered around her. And they all nodded in agreement.

 _The Circle of Life_

 **CHAPTER 1: The Summons**

 _ **Jade Palace Training Hall, Valley of Peace, present time…**_

Master Shifu took a deep breath and took a stoic stance as the doors to the training hall opened and in walked his students, The Furious Five, Po the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung and, to the Grand Master's curiosity, Tai Lung's wife, Po's elder sister Dao Ming accompanied them, dressed for a fight with her twin hook-blades strapped to her back.

"Dao Ming, I trust you've settled yourself into the Jade Palace well?" the red panda asked as the female panda began doing some stretches.

"Me and Spots broke in our room pretty well, thanks," her green eyes snapped to the suddenly chuckling Mantis and Monkey, "Get your minds out of the gutter boys, and besides, we're married. Get over it!" She said, and they broke into fits of giggles. "These are the finest warriors of the Valley of Peace?" Ming rolled her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Shifu clicked his staff against the wooden floor to gain their attention. "They'll be time for laughter and fun later," the Grand Master stated, "But first…"

"Broken bones and busted knuckles," Po popped his knuckles with a confident smirk.

"Indeed, Panda," Shifu nodded, "And since you spoke up, you get to take the first warm up match… with Master Tigress."

"Wha?" Po instantly deflated.

"Dragon Warrior vs Master Tigress, two out of three falls," Shifu continued, "Since you two have decided to… explore your relationship, I wish to be sure that your training will not suffer."

"Master Shifu, I swear, I won't…" Po started, but Tigress stepped onto the fighting mat.

"Po, don't tell him," She said, popping her neck, "Show him."

"Um… Ok…" Po awkwardly walked onto the mat.

"So, um, how are we going to do this?" Po asked as he stretched, "So, hold back on some of the punches, make them more like love taps, maybe toss in a few little sneaky grabs…"

"You think because we have become clear on our feelings of each other, I'm going to go easy on you?" Tigress asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was kinda hoping…" Po gulped.

"Po, I care for you so very deeply…" Tigress said softly, walking up to him, trailing her paw up his chest, neck to cup his cheek, "I do love you. That's why… I want to be sure you're capable of handling everything that you may face, as I am sure you want the same of me. So, that we'll always be able to return to one another… That's why… We train harder, longer, until the point pain will be but an afterthought!" She said, grabbing his arm, and giving him an over-the-shoulder toss.

She smiled fondly as he screamed before slamming into the mat. "I'm glad you don't hate me…" Po groaned as he rubbed his tail.

"C'mon, Panda," Tigress smiled as she took a stretched and low fighting stance. "Let me see what you got!"

As Po prepared for his counter attack, Shifu studied Tigress, and a wave of déja vu, and in his mind's eye Tigress' orange fur was changed to white and her crimson eyes turned ocean blue. The aged grandmaster shook his head and turned to walk off. "Continue your training, students…" He said walking out of the hall.

Only Tai Lung noted his shift in mood, and excused himself from his wife, who was busy cheering on her brother's girlfriend, who was using her brother as a screaming punching bag.

It took the snow leopard a few moments to pick up his adopted father's trail and followed after past the Peach Tree of Heavily Wisdom, along the mountain path, through the Dragon Grotto on to a high cliff that overlooked the ocean. There Tai Lung found Shifu standing before a small memorial stone.

 _Master Tigress, Lynn Daughter of Oogway, Master of the Tiger Style, Leader of the Furious Five, beloved wife and mother_

"With his return, Shifu," Tai Lung spoke up, "She needs to know."

"I… I can't, Tai Lung," Shifu said, glancing out over the ocean, the view was her favorite in all the Valley. That's why Shifu placed her memorial here, with hopes of one day bring Tigress here. "I've tried, I have since you and Po faced him. But I just can't… if I tell her… I'll have to tell her everything."

"Yes, but she has a right to know," Tai Lung stood next to his father, "She deserves it, if nothing else, she deserves to know."

"If you don't, Khan will tell her," Tai Lung placed a gentle hand on Shifu's shoulder, the first kind contact the leopard had initiated. "I cannot stress how important it is that it comes from you instead of… him…"

"She'll hate me, Tai Lung," Shifu closed his eyes tight, "It was my choices…"

"It was partly your choices, Father, but you didn't force anything to happen with them, any more than you forced things to happen with me," Tai Lung shook his head, "And she may be angry with you, she may even hate you for a time, but I do not see her having the hatred I nurtured… but that's only if you talk to her… tell her what happened. Po's presence would help with that, too… but rage is what Khan wants, and if you don't go to her first, he will strike a fire even the Dragon Warrior won't be able to put out."

"I know… I just…" Shifu started but was distracted as he saw Zeng flying toward them.

"Master Shifu!" the messenger cried, landing before the two warriors.

"What is it?" Shifu asked as the messenger bowed before him, offering a scroll.

"Bandits again?" Tai Lung asked as Shifu studied the scroll and gasped in alarm.

"No, this is from the Emperor himself," He said, noting the seal.

Shifu opened the scroll and scanned the writing quickly. "He has summoned the Dragon Warrior and I to the Forbidden City along with Grandmasters from all over China…"

"What's wrong?" Tai Lung asked, as Shifu turned and started making his way back toward the palace.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that Shere Khan and his minions have ceased any visible activity since the Battle of Pandaria and this summons?" Shifu asked as they quickly approached the training hall.

"PANDA!" Shifu bellowed as he threw open the door to find him face down on the ground with Tigress pulling his right leg backwards.

"Shifu! What's up!" Po grunted, "I was just getting Tigress where I needed her, you just saved her from an epic takedown…"

"Let him go, Master Tigress," Shifu rolled his eyes.

The Tiger Style Master let go and stepped off her boyfriend, then helped him to his feet. "Ugh… gonna feel that in the morning…"

"Don't worry," Tigress smirked, "I will gladly take your mind off of your suffering from your… epic win." She smiled suggestively, causing Shifu to glare, the rest of the Five to snicker, and Dao Ming and Tai Lung to gag.

"Enough of that, Tigress… please…" Shifu finished pleadingly.

"Yes, Master," Tigress flushed and stepped away from her boyfriend.

"Tigress, I'm leaving you in command of the Jade Palace," Shifu stated, "Dragon Warrior, you and I have been summoned to the chambers of the Emperor of China."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA…" Po's eyes widened as he went into Fanboy overload. "T-T-THE EMPEROR WANTS TO SEE ME?!"

"Among Grandmasters from around all of China, yes," Shifu glanced to his raggedy pants, "Get your nice clothes out. You're the Dragon Warrior, you need to look the part… and no Fanboying."

"But…" Po held up a finger.

"No Fan Boy Ing…" Shifu spelled it out, "I'll meet you at the gate in fifteen minutes. Hurry. Tigress, makes sure he gets his nice clothes."

-KFP-

"I can't believe I'm going to meet the Emperor!" Po exclaimed from inside of his bedroom as Tigress waited patiently outside.

"It is a great honor," Tigress said, leaning her head back, "Please… try to keep self-control, Po…"

"You and Shifu… you make it sound like I have no self-control at all…" she could hear the pout in his voice.

"Again. Please, try to keep self-control, Po," she said again.

Po opened the door and a smile formed on Tigress' face as her eyes traveled over the form of the Dragon Warrior. Po stood tall and proud in the black and gold dragon pattern robes he had gained from Pandaria, a flowing red cape was draped over his broad shoulders, and a rounded hat sat at an angle on his head. "How do I look?"

"Like the Dragon Warrior," She said approaching him, she adjusted his hat properly, then started fixing the folds of his robes. "Almost like my love," She said with a loving smile, "Only he tends to wear some patched up shorts that make him look rather adorable." She said, closing the distance with a kiss.

Po slowly broke the kiss and smiled with laughter in his eyes, "Mei, please try to keep self-control…"

She frowned and gave him a mock glare. "I better get a move on," Po said, hugging her tenderly, "I'll be back soon and we can… continue that all you want."

"Sounds good," She said, pulling away and taking his paw in hers, and they began making their way to the gate. "You and Master Shifu be careful," she ordered.

"Pfft, Nah!" Po waved his free hand, "We planned to do something dangerous and crazy!"

"Master Shifu, never," Tigress smirked, "You… constantly."

"Sometimes I feel like you don't know me at all…" Po shook his head.

"Or all too well?" She said, reluctantly breaking contact as they approached her adopted father at the main gate.

"Both of you, save journey and come home safe," Tigress bowed to them both.

"We will be home soon, Tigress," Shifu nodded, and the two started to walk away from her, but Shifu paused and glanced back to Tigress. "Mei Ren… upon our return… I … I have something… I need to discuss with you."

"I look forward to it, Father," Tigress bowed with a smile, which only made the aged Grandmaster feel worse.

"Come, Panda, we have a long journey," Shifu said, leading the Dragon Warrior down toward the village.

-KFP-

"Oh my… This is… Oh my… And that…" Shifu mostly blocked out Po's childish exclamations at everything in the Forbidden City as they approached the Emperor's Palace.

"Panda, focus…" Shifu said as they approached the entrance.

"Huh?" Po blinked.

"FOCUS!" Shifu barked, and Po gulped and nodded.

"Right! I am so focused I am epically focused!" Po nodded and bowed.

"Panda, this is the Emperor of China and all the Grandmasters of Kung Fu in China," Shifu warned, "This is the largest group of champions of peace that can be assembled and standing before the most powerful political figure in the land. Do you understand?" Shifu asked and Po nodded, "Good, keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking."

"Ready?" Shifu asked, and Po nodded again. "Ok. Let's do this…" He took a deep breath, "Inner Peace…" he said to himself before he opened the door.

They entered to see a rounded chamber with the Emperor seated on the large throne across from the entrance. They glanced around at the various seated masters. Master Croc, Master Ox, Master Bear, Master Chicken, and so many others, it took all of Po's will power not to go wild with fanboy excitement.

Po glanced to see Shifu had frozen in place, with a look of pure terror and shock on his face. "Master Shifu?"

"Shifu!" Po glanced up and blinked in surprise himself. In the center of the chamber was a tall and powerful looking tiger, wearing a sleeveless white with golden dragon printed robe, his scarred face held a bright smile as he stared at the shocked Jade Palace Grandmaster. "It has been way too long, Brother."

"Lungri…" Shifu breathed as he and the tiger king stared at one another.

 **To Be Continued**

Yes my friends, it is back. As you can see I scrapped and remade the previous fic Before the Storm, which will be integrated into this story. I was concerned with it holding too many spoilers which I have in store for this story so here we go. After a way too long hiatus, we are back on track! What is Shere Khan up to? What are his plans for Shifu, Po, and Tigress as well as the rest of the heroes of China? Stay tuned for more EPICNESS!

song credit: "Circle of Life" from The Lion King


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… This is also only takes into account Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda 2, and some Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness. Kung Fu Panda 3 may bring some inspiration but is AU of this plot line.**

 **The Berserker Saga reading order:**

 **Daddy-Daughter Issues** **– One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

 **A Completed Collection** **– One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

 **Father's Day** **– Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

 **Confidence and Courage** **– multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

 **Today is a Gift** **– multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

 **Mist of Pandaria** **\- multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (In Production)**

 **The Claws of the Berserker** **– multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight?**

 **KUNG FU PANDA  
** **CLAWS OF THE BERSERKER**

 **CHAPTER 2: A Father's Confession**

"Oh my… This is… Oh my… And that…" Shifu mostly blocked out Po's childish exclamations at everything in the Forbidden City as they approached the Emperor's Palace.

"Panda, focus…" Shifu said as they approached the entrance.

"Huh?" Po blinked.

"FOCUS!" Shifu barked, and Po gulped and nodded.

"Right! I am so focused I am epically focused!" Po nodded and bowed.

"Panda, this is the Emperor of China and all the Grandmasters of Kung Fu in China," Shifu warned, "This is the largest group of champions of peace that can be assembled and standing before the most powerful political figure in the land. Do you understand?" Shifu asked and Po nodded, "Good, keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking."

"Ready?" Shifu asked, and Po nodded again. "Ok. Let's do this…" He took a deep breath, "Inner Peace…" he said to himself before he opened the door.

They entered to see a rounded chamber with the Emperor seated on the large throne across from the entrance. They glanced around at the various seated masters. Master Croc, Master Ox, Master Bear, Master Chicken, and so many others, it took all of Po's will power not to go wild with fanboy excitement.

Po glanced to see Shifu had frozen in place, with a look of pure terror and shock on his face. "Master Shifu?"

"Shifu!" Po glanced up and blinked in surprise himself. In the center of the chamber was a tall and powerful looking tiger, wearing a sleeveless white with golden dragon printed robe, his scarred face held a bright smile as he stared at the shocked Jade Palace Grandmaster. "It has been way too long, Brother."

"Lungri…" Shifu breathed as he and the tiger king stared at one another.

The tiger walked up toward the Grandmaster with a kind smile on his face. "I was hopeful you and the new Dragon Warrior would make it," Lungri said, turning toward the panda, "I have been… watching you for some time, Po Ping. You have been an interesting study."

"Uh… have we met?" Po asked the taller warrior, there was something about his crimson eye that seemed familiar. And with the claws across his face and eye patch, there was an air of danger around him.

"Not face to face, so to speak," Lungri said, "But I do know your father. Hong Ping is a good goose. Wonderful cook as well."

"You know my Dad?" Po blinked in confusion.

"This is a moment for the historical scrolls of China," The Emperor spoke up, "Not a single, but two Dragon Warriors in our presence at one time. Surely, it is a sign of good fortune."

"I wish it was…" Shifu said under his breath.

"Have a seat, Shifu, Dragon Warrior," Lungri urged, "I have run from my destiny long enough. I am about to fulfill my oath as Dragon Warrior. I'm about to save China."

"I thought I was the Dragon Warrior…" Po asked in a whisper as he and Shifu were shown to their seat.

"You are, Dragon Warrior," Shifu said tightly.

"But he said he's the Dragon Warrior…" Po said, looking at the charismatic Tiger. "The Emperor said he was, too…"

"You do not believe you are the first to be given and learn from the Dragon Scroll by Master Oogway, do you, Panda?" Shifu said, "Before you, when I was young, Master Oogway chose the apprentice of the first Master Tigress. I disagreed with that decision, too…"

"Wait, the FIRST Master Tigress?" Po asked, but was hushed by Master Chicken to his left.

"The first Master Tigress?" Po asked again in a whisper.

"Master Oogway felt Lungri would learn better under her, and he did…" Shifu sighed, "They grew too close, she surrendered her title, and he surrendered the Dragon Scroll, and ran away together… tried to form a family."

"What do you mean tried?" Po asked.

"This… is a story for another day, Po…" Shifu said, his ears drooping slightly.

"But…" Po argued.

"Another day," Shifu gave him a glare that said stop arguing.

"Oh wise and mighty Emperor of all the Land of China," Lungri said loudly, with his arms outstretched. "Great Masters of the four corners of China, who defend with wisdom and power, I come with an offering of peace."

Lungri paced around the room looking at them all, particularly giving Shifu a look. "I have watched from afar, from my kingdom in the Western Jungles, and I have grown concern for my second home. So much strife and unrest with bandits and thieves and those who do not have a shred of honor… the WEAK… I failed to protect China during my tenure as Dragon Warrior, I come this day to make amends for that failure. I will NOT betray you, not like others who might be listening within these walls…"

"The Masters and students of Kung Fu who defend our villages and cities are stretched thin. The current Dragon Warrior himself and the legendary Furious Five barely survived Lord Shen's recent rebellion!" Lungri explained, "For that I freely offer my forces fully support. My armed and trained soldiers will be assigned to each and every village and city, a legion each, led by my elite Berserkers, who will be placed under the command of the regional Kung Fu Grandmaster."

"Tiger soldiers… berserkers," Po stood up angrily, "You! You're the one who invaded Pandaria! We didn't let you take Pandaria; do you think we'll let you take China?"

"Dear boy," Lungri gave him a small smile, "I admit there was a rebellion in my own ranks, led by your own former enemy Lord Shen. And I thank you for ending his attempted second reign of terror before it truly began. I have captured the betrayers, and they are being tried and punished accordingly, I assure you."

Shifu shook his head, "Sit down, Panda."

"But he…" Po did not take his eyes off the tiger.

"I said sit down," Shifu said in a harsher tone, then in a whisper. "Time and place, Panda…"

"I do feel this would be a good thing, Mighty Emperor," Master Ox stated, "The three of us failed to defend Gongmen City… with a trained army to help us, the city may not have fallen to begin with… and Grandmaster Rhino might still be with us."

Shifu frowned as more masters spoke up in favor of the reinforcements, and he admitted it was true. The Furious Five and Po were all wearing down as well, even with the addition of Tai Lung and Dao Ming's help. But, knowing that something was behind this offer worried the Grandmaster greatly.

After over an hour of discussion, the Emperor gained their attention. "I have heard enough," The emperor, leaning forward and stood to his feet. "Lord Lungri, I will accept your army's assistance on a trial basis. Until we can prepare an army of our own to take its place. I do not wish to be dependent on another nation's army. Are you willing to accept this?"

"I will gladly do what is required for the good of China," Lungri bowed.

"It has been decided. Thank you for your time, great Masters," The Emperor nodded to all, dismissing them.

"C'mon, Panda," Shifu shot to his feet and he and Po moved quickly toward Lungri who was on his way out.

"What are you up to… Shere Khan?" Shifu asked and Lungri stopped in his step.

"That's the name you gave me, if you recall, Shifu," Lungri turned toward Shifu and the Dragon Warrior.

"You may not have been leading the charge, but I know you were the one behind the attack on the Valley," Shifu glared up at the tiger, "I know you were behind the attacks on Pandaria."

"The Furious Five were there at both of those battles, if I'm not mistaken?" Lungri asked, glancing toward Po, "Master Tigress was there. Do you think I would put my own daughter in danger?"

"D-Daughter?" Po stammered and Shifu gasped in horror.

"Oh, you haven't told them, have you, Shifu?" Lungri crossed his arms.

"I… Po…" Shifu glanced from Lungri to Po helplessly.

"There's a storm coming, Shifu, Dragon Warrior," Lungri said, glaring Shifu dead in the eyes. "You are not ready." With that, the tiger turned and walked away from the two dumbstruck masters.

"Shifu… Mei Ren… does she know?" Po asked softly.

"I…" Shifu gulped, unable to meet his student's eye.

"Shifu…" Po asked again.

"When we get back," Shifu said with a defeated nod, "I'm going to tell her. I promise you… I… would like you to be present as well…" Shifu glanced toward Lungri, a deep frown on the Grandmaster's face. "I have a feeling she is going to need you… more than ever, Panda…"

-KFP-

The trip back to the Valley of Peace was awkwardly silent, and for once Po was more successful at meditation than Shifu. The thought of Tigress' reaction to what he knew he had to tell her frightened the aged master to the core.

He tried harder, muttering over and over "Inner Peace", till he finally started to relax his spirit… but only for a moment.

 _Master Viper gave a final gasp as her broken body slammed into the ground beside the crumpled Master Mantis. The monstrous roar of their attacker filled the air as her glowing red claws cut through Master Monkey as if he was rice paper. Master Crane tried to save his friend but gave a single gasp as his neck was grabbed and quickly snapped._

 _"This isn't you!" the Dragon Warrior yelled, the Sword of Heroes held tightly in his hand. "You're not a monster! You're not like him!" she responded by tackling him, mauling him with no visible signs of any recollection or mercy behind her wide, glowing red eyes. Po's last breath was breathing her name. "Mei…Ren…"_

" _No…" Shifu looked horrified as the glowing red monster turned toward him._

" _Everything I did, I did to make you proud…" what was once Master Tigress snarled, "Tell me how proud you are, Shifu… Tell me… TELL ME!"_

Shifu gasped as he came back to the boat with Po staring back at him.

"We're about to dock, Master Shifu," Po said, his voice holding a weight Shifu hadn't ever heard before.

Po stood up and started to approach the steps leading to the above deck of the ship, "Mr. Ping, he would have never done with you as I have done with Master Tigress."

"Being desperate to protect me from finding out my father was a complete psychopath? Especially if I had issues with fears of being perceived as a monster? I don't know. He probably would do the same thing to protect me. Not saying it's right, but you love her and want to protect her." Po said from the steps without glancing back, "I can understand your reasoning, Master. I feel the same."

"There are moments I question why Master Oogway chose you as the Dragon Warrior, Po," Shifu confessed, "And then there are moments like these where his early clarity is before my very eyes, Dragon Warrior."

Po gave a small smile and nodded, "I guess I got my moments, huh?"

"They come and go," Shifu smiled, and joined him to the deck.

The two Kung Fu Masters quickly made their way back to the Village from the dock, and quickly scaled the steps to the Jade Palace. Well, as quickly as Po could, while complaining about how they were his true archenemy.

Shifu took a deep breath when he found the Five, Tai Lung, and Dao Ming waiting at the gates.

"What happened?" Tigress asked, concern written on her face at the grave expressions on both Po and Shifu's faces. "What's wrong?"

"Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper," Shifu began to order, "Evacuate the village. Shere Khan and his tigers will be coming soon." Po gave him a questioning look. "We called him out, Po. He knows we know he's up to something, and we'll be the primary targets. And since we defend the Valley, it will be what will suffer the most."

"Tai Lung, Dao Ming," Shifu turned to his adopted son and daughter-in-law, "Gather the palace staff, evacuate non-essential servants, and the rest utilize to prepare the Jade Palace for war."

"War?" all their eyes widened. "And what are my instructions, Master?" Tigress asked.

"Under no circumstances, even if the remainder of us are killed, you are NOT to engaged Shere Khan," Shifu said, looking her hard in the eye, "Do not even approach him, do not speak to him, do not fight him at all. If all fails, run and never look back."

"What?" Tigress asked in complete surprise, as the others all just stared in shock. "You expect me to just run away? My father, my brother, my beloved, and my friends are facing an enemy, and you expect me to abandon everything you've ever taught me?"

"We can discuss this inside, Tigress," Shifu said, glancing to the gawking looks of the Five, Tai Lung and Ming, as well as the awkwardly glancing around Dragon Warrior.

"No, we will discuss this now," Tigress growled.

"I cannot expect you, nor will I force you to fight him," Shifu replied, looking at her pleadingly, "Just trust me, Mei Ren, please…"

"Is it because he's a tiger? You can't think I would be disloyal to you and the others because I'm facing my own people." Tigress shook her head, "Master, they may look like me but they are not my people, you are my father and I am loyal to you, not him."

"I am not your father," Shifu finally exclaimed heatedly, "He is!" as soon as the words left his mouth a pin could be heard dropping. He lowered his head and cursed himself and his impatient anger.

Po instinctively moved to Tigress' side, and took her paw in his own, but she was too numb to respond. "W-What?"

"Shere Khan… he was once known as Lungri… Oogway's greatest student, the previous generations' Dragon Warrior…" Shifu took a deep breath, and glanced to her. "And… your father."

"Maybe we should go inside…" Tai Lung sighed.

Tigress nodded, and numbly allowed Po to lead her into the Hall of Heroes with the others.

"Master Shifu…" Viper was the first to speak, "Please tell us we misheard…"

"Years ago, the group, that was known as the Furious Five before you, who were led by Master Oogway's adopted daughter, a white tiger named Lynn, who bore the title of Master Tigress before Mei Ren earned it." Shifu explained.

"Lynn was a wonderful master, and a wonderful friend… my best friend," Shifu exclaimed, "She believed in me more than even Oogway himself. Reminds me a great deal of Po in some matters…"

"So, the first Master Tigress was awesome, too?" Po grinned.

"Yes, Panda, she was awesome…" Shifu nodded, "Then one day a tiger came to the village, and approached Master Oogway wishing to learn Kung Fu. His name was Lungri. His father… the Tiger King known as Shere Khan, master of the Inner Rage technique, exiled him due to his disability. Lungri had a lame leg which gave him a limp. Of course, Oogway accepted the young tiger, and after beginning the training, he passed him off to Master Tigress, as his natural ability was more centered around the Tiger Style which she had long since mastered."

"They grew close, and quickly, albeit secretly, became lovers. But Also Lungri's skill in Kung Fu grew as well. Eventually, recognizing the goodness in Lungri, as well as his skill and leadership, Master Oogway allowed him to read of the Dragon Scroll. And he became the Dragon Warrior. Upon his reluctant acceptance of the title, they made their relationship public as well. Almost everyone was overjoyed for the happy couple." Shifu glanced away, "But tales of Lungri's achievements made it back to the Tiger Kingdom in the Jungles west of China. Shere Khan finally saw him as a potential heir…"

Shifu glanced toward the Dragon Statue over the archive of scrolls. "Khan came and attacked us, he over powered us easily, then took Lynn… took Master Tigress as bait to draw Lungri to his home. We followed after and challenged Shere Khan to save our friend. He … defeated us all soundly. It wasn't till Lungri went against Master Oogway's teachings and embraced his father's Inner Rage technique was he able to defeat his father… but in his rage he couldn't control himself… he couldn't stop until his father was dead and his body destroyed. As was tradition of Tiger Kings, the mastery of Inner Rage had been passed down from father to son… and it continued with Lungri…. Only through Lynn's embrace was his rage appeased… if not temporarily."

"We came home, and Lungri attempted to continue his training, he tried to overpower the rage he inherited from his father, but no amount of Inner Peace could calm the fire inside him… It didn't help that not all of the five trusted him even before the Inner Rage took root in him," Shifu took a deep breath, "Finally… Lungri returned the Dragon Scroll to Master Oogway, and swore to remove himself from Kung Fu, so not to put anyone in danger. Lynn also returned the title of Master Tigress as well. Reluctantly Oogway accepted they wish to leave the Jade Palace. They were married then left to return to the Jungles, in an attempt not only to help Lungri but also change the Tiger Kingdom to a place of honor instead of fear."

"It was during this period, you were born," Shifu said glancing to Tigress, who was seated closely to Po, watching and listening carefully. "I… Oogway, Tai Lung, and I came and were there when you were born… I was the first to hold you, and I was the first to look you in the eyes, Mei Ren. You were… beautiful even then." Shifu sighed when Tigress gave no response, "over the next couple years, I had kept tabs on Lungri, Lynn and their young child… out of fear of the darkness within Lungri."

"It was then I discovered that Lungri began training others in his rage technique, calling them Berserkers… Lynn sent a letter stating her own fear of his growing anger and darkening moods, Oogway, Tai Lung, and Myself rapidly came and confronted him. I remember the hatred in his eyes… I called him by his father's name, and … he seemed to take pride in that. The darkness had consumed him." Shifu stepped toward Tigress and knelt before her. "He defeated even Oogway with his Rage… and almost defeated me as well… if it wasn't for your mother giving herself to stop him… I fear for what could have happened…" Shifu looked down, "Your mother's dying breath was she wished for you to have a family that loved you, honored you, and for you to have a happy childhood and life… free from Kung Fu… that is why I … left you at the orphanage… and why they called me back when they felt they could do nothing to help you…" Shifu took a shuttering breath, "And that is why… I was so hard on you when you wanted to learn Kung Fu… the hurdles I placed before you… was not to make you as strong as you became, but to stop you… I wished to keep my promise to your mother and turn you from Kung Fu…"

"But in spite of my best efforts, you didn't just make it through my hurdles, but you thrived and succeed far more than I ever imagined… I was torn between disappointment in myself for failing even the last promise I made to your mother, and the pride I felt at your success… at how you were so much more the Master Tigress than your mother was…" Shifu lowered himself to Tigress' feet. "I failed your mother… I failed your father… and I failed you. And now… after years of believing he was dead … he's back… he's too dangerous… and …"

"Your wrong," Tigress finally spoke, her crimson eyes staring into Shifu's eyes.

"Your wrong when you said he's my father," Tigress continued, going down to her knees before her father, and taking his hands. "He's not my father. He may have fathered me… but he is not my father." She squeezed Shifu's hands, "I am Mei Ren, daughter of Shifu. That is a name I am proud of. And we will face him and defeat him… together…" She glanced around, her gaze lingering on Po for a moment, "All of us."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next Chapter: Shere Khan attacks… and a family is shattered…**


End file.
